


Green

by chocolafied



Series: Shay Cormac Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was sickening to look at, in all honesty. Those women seemed to hover over him like mosquitoes and not leave him alone. You sat at the bar and watched as they swooned over him, and the jealousy made your stomach turn. You wanted to throw up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Envy

           It was sickening to look at, in all honesty. Those women seemed to hover over him like mosquitoes and not leave him alone. You sat at the bar and watched as they swooned over him, and the jealousy made your stomach turn. You wanted to throw up.

 

           Shay became sidetracked when a serving girl approached him and said there was a man asking for him. He left you at the bar, saying he would “be back in a moment, Love” and gave you a peck on the cheek before leaving. You didn’t recognize the man, and he had left a while ago, saying something about business.

   

           That was well around an hour ago. And Shay was still with those... those whores. You bitterly downed a whole tankard of ale and exhaled sharply, feeling your head pounding and eyes watering up. One sat on his lap and laughed at whatever he said. Another had her hands resting on his shoulders and massaged them thoroughly. There was a third sitting on top of the table facing him, legs crossed and the fabric of her dress raised just high enough to tease him with the skin of her thigh.

 

           You jerked your head away from the scene and slammed the metal cup onto the counter top.

   

           Why wouldn’t he be caught up in all the attention he was receiving? Their looks made you look like a pile of shit in comparison, frankly. You ran a hand through your hair as the bartender approached, worried.

   

           “Feeling alright?” he asked.

   

           You didn’t respond; just laid your head down on the counter. The room was spinning, and you were only on your fourth drink. Maybe you had enough.

 

           “Maybe you should head home,” he spoke up again, wiping down a glass he held in his hands with a cloth. “I wouldn’t mind walking ya.”

 

           Your hand came up to wave him off dismissively. “I’m...fiiine,” you slurred, slowly standing up from your seat. “Just feeling a little ill is all.” It seemed that standing up had cleared your mind a bit. The room had stopped spinning, but they were still there with him. “Night!” you called over your shoulder to the bartender, a little louder than you should have on purpose. Maybe Shay would hear you and leave with you.

   

           But you didn’t want to wait around to find out. Your stomach cringed at the thought of staying any longer. You slowly walked towards the door and moved even slower crossing the threshold, almost as if giving Shay one last chance to catch up with you.

 

           He didn’t, though.

 

           And that broke your heart.

 

           You walked briskly down the alleyway next to the tavern and started making your way back to the Morrigan, taking the longest way possible. You didn’t want to have to see Gist or the other members of the crew until you absolutely had to. Maybe you could sneak aboard when a majority of them were asleep.

 

           Pausing and slumping against the side of a house, you didn’t make it fifteen paces down the alley before you began falling apart, crying silently and your eyes flooded with tears. Normally you weren’t the jealous type, but the way he started running his hand up one of their thighs…

 

           NO!

 

           You shook your head and sat down, leaning against the wall. You didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching until you heard someone clear their throat. Your head felt heavy like lead and your eyes were blurry, but you looked up and saw a familiar silhouette standing in front of you and a pair of warm brown eyes looking down at you.

 

“Shay,” his name left your lips in a whisper. You stopped your crying for a moment and rubbed the tears out of your eyes to get a better look at him. It couldn’t be him, could it?

 

He squatted down to your eye level, lips drawn into a thin line as he studied you for a moment.  “I’m sorry,” Shay spoke in a quiet voice. It was surprisingly gentle compared to what you were expecting. “I know how insecure you are...the time slipped away from me I guess,” he offered with a nervous smile and a shrug from his shoulders.

 

You couldn’t find it in you to be angry at him. “Who were those women?” the question left your lungs with a shaky voice. “They were practically attached to your hip! They didn’t- they wouldn’t leave!”

 

Shay sighed lightly and bowed his head, looking almost nervous about what he would say next. He looked back up at you. “I’ve known them for a while now. Long before I met you, Love. I use them to get information as to what’s going on in the city when I’m away.”

 

You stared at him and nodded your head wordlessly, feeling shy suddenly as you tried to process what he had told you. “So that…”

 

“Strictly business.” he finished your thought, stressing the last word as if to end the discussion. The smile on his face reassured you that he meant what he said. You slowly unfolded your body and let your legs stretch out and your arms to lower themselves. You lowered your head.

 

“Sorry,” you mumble, feeling unbearably shy all of a sudden. You heard Shay laugh through his nose and chuckle lightly, and then felt his hands on your body as he picked you up.

 

“Get some sleep, Love. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” he spoke soothingly as he carried you down the alleyway. It felt almost as if you were floating, and soon after you drifted off to sleep.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't remember who, but someone requested an add on of this, so I typed up a second chapter to this short tidbit. They wanted the reader to walk off with another man, so I obliged...and added a twist :D Hope you enjoy! <3

_You ran a hand through your hair as a man sat down next to you. You didn’t notice his presence until he spoke up, “Feeling alright?”_

You turned to look at him slowly. Your head felt heavy and you felt like you were going to be sick. The only noise that came out of your mouth was a groan from the back of your throat.  He chuckled lightly and ran a hand up and down your back. Your body automatically leaned into his embrace, the action soothing and stopping the dizziness.

“Come on, why don’t I take you home?” he offered, already extending an open arm for you. You didn’t hesitate to lazily lock arms with him as he helped you up. Your head rested against the man’s solid bicep as he led you out of the tavern. And despite how much your heart wrenched at the idea, you spared one last glance at Shay.

He didn’t even notice you leaving. With another man to boot.

The door swung open in front of you and you were outside before you could dwell anymore on what happened last night. The stranger led you away from the tavern slowly, making sure you could keep up with him.

The two of you walked in silence; pedestrians passed by with blurs for faces and mumbles for voices as you tried to keep your legs from giving out. You passed by an old church and some vaguely familiar buildings before a red flag rose in your head.

The Morrigan was the other way.

“Wait,” you slurred, trying to stop. He jerked you along. You sloppily tried to pull away. “We’re going the wrong way,” you whined, tugging at his arm as hard as you could.

He looked over his shoulder at you with a feral look, an evil glint in his eye. You then spotted the insignia on his earring. Assassin.

The Assassin jerked you towards him, hand coming over your mouth as you tried to scream and pull away. “Shhhh!” he chuckled. You could smell the alcohol on him. “We’re going to have some fun!”

Your mental state was quickly sobering up as the adrenaline kicked in. Your elbow collided with the Assassin’s ribs as hard as it could and he briefly loosened his grip around you. “Shay-!” His hand clamped over your mouth but you pulled it away to scream again. “SHAY!” The Assassin growled and grabbed you again, one hand clenching your neck in a vice as he began to drag you down the alley way. You kicked and squirmed as much as you could. Your lungs began to burn in a matter of seconds as the air depleted inside.

So this was the end; being murdered by the Assassins.

And Shay wouldn’t find out until it was too late.

Looking back, you had just wished you were never jealous; that you walked over to him and sat down on his lap, pushed those sluts away, commanded his attention on you.

But that would never happen now.

Your eyes began to close now…

“Look!”

“Here he comes!”

“Get HIM!”

Your eyes shot open as more Assassins descended around you, facing a black figure running full force towards you. A smoke bomb went off and he disappeared. Shay!

“SHAY!” you screamed aloud again.

“We got ‘em now, boys!” the Assassin restraining you yelled, mostly in your ear. Your blood began to boil now. Your elbow collided with his ribs in the same spot as before, and you could’ve sworn that you heard a distinct CRACK following this. He yelped and let go of you. You ran away from the group of Assassins.

“Get her!” Your ears were now roaring with pounding blood. You could barely breathe as the gas from the smoke bomb stung your eyes and lungs, but somehow you were still running. Swords were clashing in the next incident, followed by blood flying and bodies falling. Explosions and yells swam through your ears; the dark clouds blinded you. You felt an arm wrap around your waist and swiftly scoop you up into a pair of strong arms covered by a worn leather coat. The person carrying you hastily ran out of the alley way and sharply turned a corner where a convenient hay bale was laying in a deserted cart. The person jumped in, still holding you close to them.

Your lungs burned as the air came and left in heavy gasps and coughing fits. Tears ran down the sides of your face as you lay in the hay, staring at the straw above and around you. Looking to your side, you saw Shay rip away his gas mask, breathing just as heavily as you were. He turned to look at you. The worry and fright clouded his eyes and made yours water up and sting again.

“Hey,” he huffed out, chest rising and falling just as fast and hard as yours. The tears gush out of your eyes as you try to keep yourself from sobbing. He grabs your arm and jerks you towards him in one swift movement. You don’t try to resist as he cuts off the sob that almost left your mouth with his. His kisses are forceful and desperate, almost as if you two were going to be ripped apart at any moment with his hands running up your sides and your fingers running through his hair, gripping the collar of his coat. The kisses are anything but attractive as teeth gnaw and clash and scrape against each other.

He pulls away first and rests his forehead against yours. Your noses brush against each other and you breathe in each other’s air. You felt pleasantly light headed as he held you and your eyes kept watering. “I’m sorry, Shay,” you choke out. Your voice was hoarse and forming words sparked small fires at the back of your throat. The words however kept flooding out. “So sorry. I’m so sorry…”

“I…” he huffed. His hand came up and brushed away the vagrant strands from your face, hand cupping it. You leaned into his touch upon instinct. “I came as soon as I could. Those women...they used to be my informants for around town...they…” Shay shook his head and pressed his forehead back to yours. He closed his eyes in pain and sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

 **  
**You cupped his face with both hands. You smiled at him, just happy to see him as more tears brimmed in your eyes. Your name fell off of his lips in a breathless manner; he stared at you with widened eyes.  You leaned and kissed him firmly just when he was about to speak up again. Shay pulled you towards him with a content groan and wrapped his arms around you, pressing you flush against his body. After that, you never had any more doubts as to what you meant to him. He always brought you home no matter what **.**


End file.
